


Of Spiders and Soakings

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Actor! Spot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slice of Life, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Summary: Spot is scared of spiders. David finds out.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/David Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Of Spiders and Soakings

"Why are you on a chair in the utility room, Spot?"

"Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"Promise me, Dave?"

"Pinky."

"There's a spider on the floor." A smile plays round my lips as my boyfriend reveals his softer side. "No, seriously. I can't stand spiders and it's Jack's fault."

"How?"

"I'll tell you one day. Just get rid of the spider please. It's right therre, climbing up the chair no no no no no!"

"I got it. I'll just take it outside and you can put the washing in the dryer. Okay?"

"Kill it."

"No. I won't kill it."

"At least put it at least a thousand miles away from me."

"I'll put it at the bottom of the garden."

*

"What happened, Spot?"

"The fight went wrong. Veronica accidentally hit me in that fight scene. I'm fine, but the theatre forced me to let the first cover finish the matinée. I'm doing the evening show."

"Mhm. Sure you're doing the evening show with a wrist that's so swollen we're waiting for X-rays."

"I can do it! Dave, can't you see how much this means to me?"

"Yes, but would you rather miss one show or weeks and weeks worth?"

"Dsfgzh."

"Exactly! So here's how it goes, once you heal-"

"Mr Conlon, we've got the X-rays. Good news, you only sprained it. Ice it and take at least 3 weeks off from your work."

"That's 24 shows minimum! I can't do that!"

"Spottie, you haveta."

"No. I gotta earn money."

"That's why you have your equity card. Now suck it up, buttercup, you'll be fine."


End file.
